pernfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Маккефри, Энн
Энн Инес Маккефри (англ. Anne Inez McCaffrey, 1 апреля 1926, Кембридж — 21 ноября 2011, Ирландия) — американская писательница-фантаст. Первая женщина, награждённая премиями «Хьюго» и «Небьюла». Биография Родилась 1 апреля 1926 года в Кембридже, Массачусетс. Окончила Стюарт Холл (г. Стаунтон, шт. Вирджиния), Монтклэйровскую высшую школу (шт. Нью-Джерси), Рэдклифф колледж (Кембридж, Массачусетс). В 1947 году получила степень бакалавра (с отличием, славянские языки и литература). Изучала метеорологию в Университете города Дублин. Работала дизайнером и клерком в музыкальном магазине, профессионально занималась музыкой (пела оперные партии и дирижировала оркестром). С 1954 года — профессиональный писатель. Первая публикация — «Свобода соревноваться» (1953). Секретарь-казначей Ассоциации американских писателей-фантастов (1968—1970). В 1950 году вышла замуж, имеет троих детей: Алек Энтони, родился в 1952; Тодд, родился в 1956, и Жоржанн, родившаяся в 1959. В 1970 Энн развелась, после чего эмигрировала в Ирландию. Среди ранних произведений Маккефри выделяется роман-дебют «Восстановленная» Restoree (1967), героиня которого возвращается к жизни после анабиоза, а также цикл повестей о женщине-киборге, чей мозг (и, следовательно, личность) управляет звездолетом, объединенный в сборник «Корабль, который пел» Ship Who Sang (1969; рус. 1993); продолжения — «Корабль-партнёр» PartnerShip (1992 — в соавторстве с Маргарет Болл), «Корабль, который искал» Ship Who Searched (1992 — в соавторстве с Мерседес Лэки). Первым произведением из сериала «Всадники Перна» стал небольшой рассказ «Поиск» Search (1968), получивший премию «Хьюго» в категории «Лучшая новелла», а весь сериал создавался на протяжении трёх десятилетий. В 2005 году на церемонии вручения премии «Небьюла» Американская ассоциация писателей-фантастов назвала Маккефри 22-м Великим Мастером. А в 2006 она была включена в Зал славы научной фантастики. В последнее время Маккефри проживала в графстве Уиклоу, Ирландия в доме собственного дизайна, который она называла «Драконья крепость» (Dragonhold-Underhill). Смерть Энн Маккефри ушла из жизни 21 ноября 2011 примерно в 17 часов на 86-м году жизни у себя дома в Ирландии от инсультаСмерть Эн Маккефри. Награды и премии * Хьюго-68Премия Хьюго 1968 года (за повесть «Поиск вейра») * Небьюла-68Список победителей на сайте премии «Небьюла» (за повесть «Оседлавший дракона») * Скайларк-76Список победителей на сайте «Фантлаб» (за повесть «Оседлавший дракона») * Гэндальф-79Лауреаты премий Хьюго и «Гэндальф» на сайте фестиваля Worldcon («Белый дракон» — «Лучшая книга в жанре фэнтэзи») * Балрог-80Премия «Балрог» 1980 года на сайте журнала Locus (2 премии: за роман «Барабаны Перна» и за профессиональные достижения) * Еврокон-80Премия «Еврокон» на сайте «Фантлаб» («Белый дракон» — лучший роман) * British Fantasy Award-99«Британская премия фэнтези» 1999 года на сайте «Фантлаб» (специальная премия «Имени Карла Эдварда Вагнера») * Небьюла-04Список победителей на сайте премии «Небьюла 2004 года» (Грандмастер) * Зал славы научной фантастики и фэнтези-06Список победителей на сайте «Фантлаб»2006 года" (Свободная категория) * Премия Роберта Хайнлайна-07"Премия «Robert A. Heinlein Award» 2007 года на сайте «Фантлаб» (Специальная премия) Некоторые номинации * Хьюго-69Премия Хьюго 1969 года (номинация — за повесть «Оседлавший дракона», входящую в роман «Полёт дракона») * Хьюго-70Премия Хьюго 1970 года (номинация — за вторую часть романа «Корабль, который пел» — «Драмматическая миссия») * Хьюго-72Премия Хьюго 1972 года (номинация — за роман «Странствия дракона») * Хьюго-79Премия Хьюго 1979 года (номинация — за роман «Белый дракон») * Гэндальф-80Лауреаты премий Хьюго и «Гэндальф» на сайте фестиваля Worldcon (номинация «Грандмастер фэнтези») * Хьюго-84Премия Хьюго 1984 года (номинация — за роман «Морита — повелительница драконов») Библиография Цикл «Всадники Перна» Самыми известными работами Энн Маккефри являются книги по циклу «Всадники Перна». Хотя первые романы по этому циклу похожи на классическое фэнтези (драконы и общество, аналогичное обществу средневековой западной Европы), сама Энн характеризовала их как научную фантастикуИнтервью с Энн Маккефри (2004). Lynne Jamneck. Writing-World. Действие происходит на планете Перн, которую колонизировали выходцы с Земли. Они не знали, что блуждающая планета в этой системе несет за собой проклятье — Нити, уничтожающие все живое на своем пути. Их может остановить только камень, железо, вода и огонь. Защищая свои жизни, люди генетически модифицировали местную форму жизни — маленьких огнедышащих дракончиков и создали на их основе гигантских драконов, которые при рождении телепатически объединялись с человеком. Многие века Алая Звезда неумолимо возвращается через каждые 200 лет, и в течение следующих 50 лет всадники, рискуя собой, сражаются за жизнь на планете. Энн Маккефри написала пятнадцать романов о Перне. Ещё восемь романов по миру Перна написал Тодд Маккефри, пять из них — в соавторстве с матерью. Для освещения жизни планеты Перн любознательным читателям Энн Маккефри также был написан ряд коротких рассказов. Сама она рекомендовала читать цикл в следующем порядке''Маккефри Э. Арфистка Менолли: Роман из цикла «Всадники Перна» Пер. с англ. — СПб.:СПИКС, 1993 — С 3. — ISBN 5-7288-0003-3: # Первоначальная трилогия — «Полет дракона», «Странствия дракона», «Белый дракон». # Дилогия о древнем ПернеИздательством ТОО «Лейла» в 1993 году была выпущена книга «Древний Перн», в которую входили оба романа. — «Морита - повелительница драконов» и «История Нерилки». # Трилогия об арфистке МеноллиИздательством ТОО «Лейла» в 1993 году была выпущена книга «Арфистка Менолли», в которую входили все три романа. — «Песни Перна», «Певица Перна», «Барабаны Перна». # Роман «Заря драконов». # Романы, дополняющие первоначальную трилогию — «Отщепенцы Перна» и «Все Вейры Перна»На момент составления этого списка последним изданным был роман «Все Вейры Перна».. 'Хронология создания произведений * Поиск Вейра (декабрь 2011В переводе с английского М. Нахмансона и Ю. Барабаша в анталогии «Драконы») / Weyr Search (октябрь 1967) — новелла (позднее включена в роман Полет дракона) * Оседлавший дракона (2006В переводе с английского М. Нахмансона и Ю. Барабаша в сборнике «Солдаты Вселенной. Лучшая военная фантастика ХХ века») / Dragonrider (декабрь 1967) — новелла (позднее включена в роман Полет дракона) * Полет дракона (1992) / en:Dragonflight (июль 1968) — роман * Странствия дракона (1992) / en:Dragonquest (май 1971) — роман * Младший претендент / en:The Smallest Dragonboy (1973) — короткая история * A Time When (1975) — короткая история (позднее включена в роман Белый дракон) * Песни Перна (1993) / en:Dragonsong (март 1976) — роман * Певица Перна (1993) / en:Dragonsinger (февраль 1977) — роман * Белый дракон (1992) / en:The White Dragon (июнь 1978) — роман * Барабаны Перна (1993) / en:Dragondrums (март 1979) — роман * Морита - повелительница драконов (1993) / en:Moreta: Dragonlady of Pern (ноябрь 1983) — роман * История Нерилки (1993) / en:Nerilka's Story (март 1986) — роман * Девушка, которая слышала драконов / en:The Girl who Heard Dragons (1986) — новелла * Заря драконов (1993) / en:Dragonsdawn (ноябрь 1988) — роман * Запечатление / en:The Impression (ноябрь 1989) — короткая история * Отщепенцы Перна (1993) / en:The Renegades of Pern (октябрь 1989) — роман * Спасательная экспедиция (2002) / en:Rescue Run (август 1991) — короткая история * Все Вейры Перна (1994) / en:All the Weyrs of Pern (19 сентября 1991) — роман * Хроники Перна: Первое Падение (2002) / en:The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall (октябрь 1993) — сборник :* Отчет об исследовании: P.E.R.N. (2002) / The P.E.R.N. Survey (сентябрь 1993) — короткая история :* Колокол Дельфинов (2002) / The Dolphin’s Bell (1993) — короткая история :* Брод Рэда Ханрахана (2002) / The Ford of Red Hanrahan (1993) — короткая история :* Второй Вейр (2002) / The Second Weyr — короткая история (1993) :* Спасательная экспедиция (2002) / Rescue Run (август 1991) — короткая история * Дельфины Перна (2002) / en:The Dolphins of Pern (6 сентября 1994) — роман * Глаз дракона (2002) Алой Звезды / en:Dragonseye (август 1996) Star Rising — роман * Мастер-арфист (2003) / en:The Masterharper of Pern (12 января 1998) — роман * Скороходы Перна (1999В переводе с английского Н. Виленской в антологии «Легенды».) / en:Runner of Pern (1998) — короткая история * Небеса Перна (2003) / en:The Skies of Pern (3 пареля 2001) — роман * en:A Gift of Dragons (2002) — сборник :* Младший претендент / en:The Smallest Dragonboy (1973) — короткая история :* Девушка, которая слышала драконов / en:The Girl who Heard Dragons (1986) — новелла :* Скороходы Перна (1999) / en:Runner of Pern (1998) — короткая история :* Неразлучная пара / en:Ever the Twain (2002) — короткая история * Драконий родич (2005) / en:Dragon's Kin (ноябрь 2003) — роман, соавтор: Тодд Маккефри * По ту сторону Промежутка (2006В переводе с английского О. Косовой в антологии «Легенды II».) / en:Beyond Between (30 декабря 2003) — короткая история * Кровь драконов (2006) / en:Dragonsblood (25 января 2005) — роман, автор: Тодд Маккефри * Драконье пламя (2008) / en:Dragon's Fire (11 июля 2006) — роман, соавтор: Тодд Маккефри * Арфист драконов / en:Dragon Harper (26 декабря 2007) — роман, соавтор: Тодд Маккефри * Сердце дракона / en:Dragonheart (2008) — роман, автор: Тодд Маккефри * Девушка драконов / en:Dragongirl (июль 2010) — роман, автор: Тодд Маккефри * Время драконов / en:Dragon's Time (июнь 2011) — роман, соавтор: Тодд Маккефри * Небо драконов / en:Sky Dragons (2012) — роман, соавтор: Тодд Маккефри * Драконий код / en:Dragon's Code (2018) — роман, соавтор: Жоржанн Маккефри After the Fall — роман, запланированный Энн Маккефри, действие которого происходит после событий романа Небеса Перна. Однако при её жизни так и не был закончен из-за проблем со здоровьемАрхив музея Перна: Anne finishing draft of new (solo) Pern book! ---- (May 2007). Цикл «Сага о живых кораблях» В 1960-х был создан первоначальный цикл новелл о Хельве, которая стала «мозгом» космического корабля Х-834: * Корабль, который пел (1993) / en:The Ship Who Sang (1969) — сборник, включающий 6 рассказов :* Корабль, который пел / The Ship Who Sang (апрель 1961) :* Корабль, который скорбел / She Ship Who Mourned (март 1966) :* Корабль, который убивал / The Ship Who Killed (октябрь 1966) :* Драматический полёт / Dramatic Mission (июнь 1969) :* Корабль, который побеждал / The Ship Who Disappeared (март 1969) :* Корабль, который обрел партнера / The Partner Ship (1969) Позднее Энн Маккефри также написала ещё две новеллы о Хельве: * Медовый Месяц * / Honeymoon (1977) * Корабль, который вернулся (2001В переводе с английского В. П. Ковалевского, Н. П. Штуцера в анталогии «Далекие горизонты») / The Ship Who Returned (май 1999) В 1990-х Маккефри написала четыре романа-продолжения в сотрудничестве с четырьмя соавторами: Маргарет Болл, Мерседес Лэки, Джоди Линн Най и Стивеном Майклом Стирлингом. Так же было выпущено ещё две книги: Джоди Линн Най и С. М. Стирлинг издали собственные романы. В соавторстве: * Корабль-партнер (2007) / Partnership (1992) — Соавтор: Маргарет Болл * Корабль, который искал (2007) / en:The Ship Who Searched (1992) — Соавтор: Мерседес Лэки * Город, который боролся (2008) / The City Who Fought (1993) — Соавтор: С. М. Стирлинг * Корабль, который победил * / The Ship Who Won (1994) — Соавтор: Джоди Линн Най Без участия Энн: * Корабль-странник * / The Ship Errant (1996) — Автор: Джоди Линн Най * Корабль отомстил * / The Ship Avenged (1997) — Автор: С. М. Стирлинг *''' — Не переводились, не издавались в России. Цикл «Ирета» Серия «Планета динозавров» Ирета — планета с атмосферой, растительностью и животными, обнаруженная на границе исследованного космоса. Но с каждым новым открытием, совершенным группой ученых, высадившихся на планету, появляется всё больше вопросов. * Планета динозавров I (1997) / en:Dinosaur Planet (1978) * Планета динозавров II (1997) / en:Dinosaur Planet Survivors (1984) Серия «Космические пираты (Планета пиратов)» Три романа, написанные Энн Маккефри в соавторстве с Элизабет Мун и Джоди Линн Най, шире раскрывают мир космической Федерации Планет, упоминаемый в дилогии «Планета динозавров». * Сассинак (1997) / en:Sassinak (март 1990) — Соавтор: Джоди Линн Най * Смерть по имени сон (1998) / en:The Death of Sleep (июль 1990) — Соавтор: Элизабет Мун * Поколение воинов (1998) / en:Generation Warriors (март 1991) — Соавтор: Элизабет Мун Серия «Певцы кристаллов» Трилогия про девушку по имени Килашандра, ставшую Певицей Кристалла. Певцы занимаются добычей уникальных кристаллов, которые являются ключевым элементом в системах межзвездных коммуникаций в космической Федерации. Но Кристальное Пение оказывается не только прибыльным, но и очень опасным занятием. * Певцы Кристаллов (1997) / en:Crystal Singer (февраль 1982) — сборник, включающий в себя четыре новеллы, написанные с 1974 по 1975 г. * Килашандра / Killashandra (1985) * Crystal Line (1992) Серия «The Coelura» Еще одна дилогия, действие которой происходит в космической Федерации Планет. * The Coelura (1983) * Nimisha’s Ship (1998) Цикл «Таланты» Долгожданное признание и должная оценка паранормальных психических способностей, которые издавна считались несуществующими, были получены. Парапсихические способности были переведены из области софистики в науку. Люди, обладающие Талантами, стали неотъемлемой и важной частью нового мира. Серия «Таланты» * Полет Пегаса / en:To Ride Pegasus (август 1973) — сборник, включающий 4 рассказа :* Верхом на Пегасе / To Ride Pegasus (август 1973) :* Женский Талант / A Womanly Talent (февраль 1969) :* Яблоко / Apple (1969) :* Узда для Пегаса / A Bridle for Pegasus (июль 1973) * en:Pegasus in Flight (1990) * en:Pegasus in Space (2000) Серия «Башня и Рой» * Ровена (1996) / en:The Rowan (март 1990) * Дэймия (1996) / en:Damia (март 1991) * en:Damia's Children (1993) * en:Lyon's Pride (1994) * en:The Tower and the Hive (1999) Серия «Корабельные коты» * Catalyst (2010) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Catacombs (декабрь 2010) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо Цикл «Планета Сурс» Разум во Вселенной принимает самые невероятные формы. В том, что планета Сурс разумна и способна общаться с людьми, майор запаса Яна Мэддок убедилась на собственном опыте. Серия «Планета Сурс» * Майор запаса (2000) / Powers That Be (1993) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Планета под следствием (2000) / Power Lines (1994) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Ловушка для пиратов (2000) / Power Play (1995) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо Серия «The Twins of Petaybee» * Changelings (2005) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Maelstrom (2006) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Deluge (2008) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо Цикл «Свобода» Земля захвачена агрессивными инопланетянами. Несогласных с новой властью выселяют на планеты, подлежащие колонизации, где люди и представители иных рас, чьи миры порабощены зловещими эоси, — должны либо выжить, либо умереть. У тех, кто им противостоит, остается выбор: погибнуть — или стать свободными. * Земля свободы (2007) / Freedom’s Landing (1995) * Выбор свободных (2007) / Freedom’s Choice (1996) * Freedom’s Challenge (1998) * Freedom’s Ransom (2002) Цикл «Акорна» Спасательная капсула, найденная в поясе астероидов, меняет жизнь и судьбы множества людей. Ведь в ней — ребенок легендарной расы единорогов, наделенных уникальными возможностями и, по преданиям, способных приносить счастье и богатство тому, с кем он подружится. Серия «Акорна» * Наследница единорогов (2003) / en:Acorna: The Unicorn Girl (1997) — Соавтор: Маргарет Болл * Поиски Акорны (2003) / en:Acorna's Quest (1998) — Соавтор: Маргарет Болл * Народ Акорны (2003) / en:Acorna's People (июль 1999) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Мир Акорны (2003) / en:Acorna's World (2000) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Миссия Акорны (2006) / en:Acorna's Search (2001) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Мятежники Акорны (2006) / en:Acorna's Rebels (2003) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Триумф Акорны (2006) / en:Acorna's Triumph (2004) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо Серия «Дети Акорны» * en:First Warning (2005) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Second Wave (2006) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо * Third Watch (2007) — Соавтор: Элизабет Энн Скарборо Цикл «Дьюна» В истории космической экспансии человечества был один позорный эпизод, который закончился уничтожением иной разумной расы, с тех пор каждая планета, которая предназначена для колонизации, тщательно обследуется на предмет разумных существ. Каково было удивление землян-колонистов, прилетевших на Дюну и обнаруживших там разумных существ. * Спор о Дьюне (1993) / Decision at Doona (1969) * Crisis on Doona (1992) — Соавтор: Джоди Линн Най * Treaty at Doona (1994) — Соавтор: Джоди Линн Най Прочее Межавторский цикл «Боевой флот / Fleet» Цикл из 8 антологий под редакцией Дэвида Дрейка и Билла Фоссетта (Bill Fawcett) связанных единой сюжетной линией. Энн Маккефри написала рассказы для трех антологий из этого цикла. * Антология № 1 — Флот (1996) / The Fleet (1988) :* Долг зовет / Duty Calls * Антология № 4 — Союзники (1996) / Sworn Allies (1990) :* Шалтай-Болтай / A Sleeping Humpty Dumpty Beauty * Антология № 5 — Война (1996) / Total War (1990) :* Мандалей / The Mandalay Cure Галерея '''Энн Маккефри Anne McCaffrey (1).jpg Anne McCaffrey (2).JPG Anne McCaffrey (3).jpg Anne McCaffrey (4).jpg Anne McCaffrey (5).jpg Anne McCaffrey (6).jpg Anne McCaffrey (8).jpg Scan0007.jpg Scan0012.jpg Scan0041.jpg Scan0046.jpg Anne and dolphin.jpg Anne McCaffrey and Mr. Ed 1977.jpg|Энн и г-н Эд, 1977 год Anne McCaffrey 2005.JPG|2005 год Anne McCaffrey by Morrill.jpg|Портрет Энн работы Ровены Морилл Anne McCaffrey by Eicher.jpg|Портрет Энн работы Линды Эйчер Anne McCaffrey by Maelin 2005.jpg|Портрет Энн работы Lady Maelin, 2005 год Anne McCaffrey by Maelin 2007.jpg|Портрет Энн работы Lady Maelin, 2007 год Энн и дети (Алек, Тодд и Жоржанн/Gigi) Scan0021a.jpg | Тодд Anne-and-todd2.jpg| Тодд Anne McCaffrey, Todd McCaffrey.jpg|Тодд Anne McCaffrey, Todd McCaffrey 2006.jpg|Тодд, 2006 год Scan0062.jpg | Жоржанн Scan0071.jpg |Жоржанн Scan0057.jpg | Алек Scan0011.jpg | Алек и Тодд Scan0116.jpg | Алек и муж Энн - Райт Джонсон Энн и люди, послужившие прототипами персонажей Scan0010.jpg| Джонни Грин Scan0013.jpg| Джонни Грин Scan0115.jpg| Джонни Грин и Дженнифер Кирси Scan0026.jpg| Бернард Шаттэк Scan0033.jpg| Китти Пинг Янг Scan0073.jpg| Сара Брукс Энн и прочие друзья, знакомые и коллеги Scan0037.jpg | Гораций Райт Джонсон, муж Энн Anne McCaffrey, Asimov, del Rey 1969.jpg|Энн, Джуди Линн Дел Рэй и Айзек Азимов, 1969 год Scan0023.jpg | Айзек Азимов, 1970 год Scan0016.jpg | Айзек Азимов Scan0001.jpg | Джоди Линн Най Scan0009.jpg | Элизабет Энн Скарборо Scan0034.jpg | Гордон Диксон и Хол Клемент Scan0063.jpg | Ричард Вудс, соавтор Scan0065.jpg | Anne McCaffrey and Mumford 2008.jpg|С Дебби Мамфорд Церемонии и награды Sj-bfa-awards-2000.jpg | Лауреаты премии British Fantasy Awards 2000 Nebula Winners.jpg | Лауреаты премии "Небьюла" в 2004 Nebula Awards.jpg | Премия "Небьюла" Anne McCaffrey, Edelman, Haldeman 2005.jpg|На вручении премии "Небьюла" в 2005 Дом в Америке и Dragonhold-Underhill Scan0003.jpg | Дом Энн в Америке Dragonhold (1).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (9).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (2).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (3).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (4).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (5).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (6).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (7).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (10).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill Dragonhold (8).jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill, портрет Робинтона на кухне Scan0062.jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill, кухня Scan0064.jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill, кухня Scan0052.jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill, кухня Scan0063.jpg | Dragonhold-Underhill, кухня Ссылки * Официальный сайт Энн Маккефри * Библиография на сайте Лаборатория Фантастики * Anne McCaffrey: April 1, 1926 — November 21, 2011 * Lenta.ru: О высоком: Умерла американская писательница-фантаст Энн Маккефри Примечания }}